


A Routine Collar

by TwoBoys2Love



Series: Cuffs [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Detective Jensen Ackles, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Established Jensen/Jared, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Jared, Switching, Switching overall fic, detective jared padalecki, missing each other, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been living together for months now. It's their first Christmas together.





	A Routine Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masja_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masja_17/gifts).



> Thank you very much to Masja for all the beta work this year! and to everyone who has read along!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Christmas holidays had been slow to arrive. Jensen was sure that the arrival of the festive season made everyone a little bit closer to insane and he'd spent a long month at work seeing it unfold.

Jeff had been on the warpath all week because his year-end Captain's something-or-other was due, and he hated writing. Qualls had been way more annoying than usual. Even Tal had been a little tense because she had a house full of family visitors.

There were some prime examples of the insanity brought in to the station in handcuffs as well. A man arrived who had been terrorizing kids with a stuffed giraffe. A guy in a car he had stolen showed up to report someone else hitting it. There were too many delightful individuals for Jensen to choose a favorite.

And Jared. Jared had been strange all week. Even though they'd been living together for months, it felt as though they hadn't seen much of each other. Jared had spent the month of December too busy to do much with Jensen. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet. And, he'd clean out the spare room that Jensen used to pretend was an office.

It wasn't particularly odd for Jared to clean out a room, but in the seven months since he'd moved in he'd never given Jensen any idea that the office bothered him.

Jensen had never really needed an office. The last thing he wanted to do when he got home was _more_ paperwork. Now that he and Jared lived together, there were so many _better_ things to do with his time.

Thinking about a few of those things, Jensen grinned and opened the condo door. "Jared? I'm home."

When the door snicked shut behind him Jensen turned to look around. The condo was very dim, except for the huge fucking Christmas tree that had magically appeared in the living room. It looked like there were about a million, bright, little white lights on it. "Holy shit!"

Chuckling, Jensen shrugged out of his jacket and left it on the coat rack as Jared emerged from the kitchen with two small glasses.

"Merry Christmas," Jared said. He walked over to Jensen and handed him a glass. "Eggnog."

"Wow." Jensen took the glass as he leaned in for a kiss. "You've been busy."

Jensen licked his lips after the kiss and got his first taste of eggnog. "Mmm, you taste good."

"You're biased." There was a warm smile on Jared's face, but he looked little nervous.

"Jared?" Jensen took a sip of his own eggnog and coughed briefly. It was a little heavy on the rum-side.

"Yeah?"

"What are you up to?"

Eyes widening slightly, Jared lifted his own glass to his lips. "Nothing, drink your drink, I'm sure you'll want some more. Let's sit down.

There was a smile tugging at Jensen's lips, but he let himself be pulled to the couch. "Jared?"

"Drink first," Jared said as he sat down. He stared at the tree for a while.

Deciding to play along, Jensen sat down next to his partner and slipped his free hand over Jared's thigh. "How was your day, dear?"

Rolling his eyes, Jared smiled and rested his hand on Jensen's. "I was busy today. Shopping, laundry… things."

"Things?"

Jared nodded. "Things."

There was a thump from behind them and Jensen looked over his shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything," Jared answered. He gestured towards the tree and squeezed Jensen's hand. "I didn't put the ornaments on, I figured we could do that together."

"Yeah?" Jensen frowned, even though he was smiling. It had been a long time since he'd decorated a Christmas tree. The last time had been with Gil. "Yeah. A new tradition for us, eggnog and decorating."

Jared nodded again and looked back at the tree.

The lights were bright enough that they reflected in Jared's wide eyes. Jensen reached up and swept his fingers through Jared's hair. He would never get used to how gorgeous Jared was… never. "The tree is beautiful. Thanks."

There was another thump from behind them and Jensen shifted forwards, so he could look behind the couch. "What _is_ that?"

Jared's fingers tightened on Jensen's hand. "Jensen, finish your drink."

When Jensen turned to look at Jared's face, he _knew_ there was something going on. Jared was doing his level best to appear innocent, but he never quite managed it. He was far too honest.

Jensen set his drink down on the coffee table and then leaned back on the couch. "What's going on?”

"Nothing."

"Jared."

Jared's throat worked as he swallowed then he sighed. "It's not Christmas yet but this wasn't really all in my control." Sitting back, he sighed again and downed what was left of his eggnog.

Waiting for Jared to elaborate, Jensen simply turned and looked at his partner.

"You sure you don't want the rest of your drink?" Jared asked.

"Do I need alcohol for… this?" Even though he had no idea what was going on, Jensen couldn't help but be amused by Jared's discomfort. He was really quite bad at secrets and surprises. That wasn't a bad thing because Jensen disliked both.

"I thought it was a really good idea at first, but now I'm not sure." Jared took a deep breath and ran his thumb back and forth on Jensen's hand. "I probably didn't put enough thought into it. Well, I did. I mean I checked what I had to check. But, I didn't-"

"Jared!" Laughing, Jensen couldn't help leaning in to press his lips to Jared's. The kiss was sweet, Jared's lips parted, and the warmth drew Jensen in. He moaned quietly and leaned in to lick into the familiar heat. He's missed Jared, wanted him all week.

Jared hummed softly and grabbed Jensen's shoulders then set him back slightly. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "We really need to do more of that soon, but I think I should show you something first."

Whatever was going on, Jensen could tell that Jared really needed to get it off his chest. He nodded once and let Jared pull him to his feet.

"If it… promise you won't get mad," Jared said.

Jensen chuckled again. "I'm not gonna get mad. Did you decorate something else?"

Lips pressed together, Jared tugged Jensen around the couch, down the hall and stopped at the office door.

"No getting mad," Jared repeated. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob and held it a few moments before opening the door.

The light in the room was bright and Jensen squinted as his eyes adjusted. He heard something on the hardwood and peered down to see a pair of mismatched eyes looking up at him from a furry face. One blue eye and one dark eye.

The eyes were on the face of a puppy. A small, black face looked up at Jensen then growled and chomped down on his pant leg and shook it back and forth a few times.

Jared pressed his hand over his mouth and looked down thoughtfully.

"There's a puppy here, Jared." Jensen managed to shake the puppy off his leg and knelt. The puppy took a few clumsy steps to the side and then plunked down on his butt with his tail wagging.

Jared took a knee beside Jensen. "His name is Colt."

The needle-sharp puppy teeth were gnawing on Jensen's thumb. "As in dangerous like the gun?"

"Fast like the horse," Jared answered quickly.

The puppy, Colt, was all black except for his feet and the tip of his tail and one small dot in the middle of his forehead.

Jared reached over and scratched behind Colt's ear. "He's from the shelter downtown. He's a mix. Probably husky, border collie or something. Weird eyes."

"He's cute," Jensen said. Colt nipped at Jensen's hand then fell onto his side and flailed his paws around. "He's very bitey."

There was a restrained smile on Jared's face and he rubbed at the stubble on his cheek. "Cute is good though, right?"

Nodding, Jensen scratched his forehead then pressed his fist to his mouth as he watched the puppy wiggle back and forth on his back before finally righting himself. He let out an absurdly adorable _yip_ and jumped up and down on his front paws while wagging his tail.

"I got him for you for Christmas. They kept him until he was ready to leave his mom. That's why I re-did the room. It could be his room. He's got a crate and food, dishes and, here…"

Jared reached over to a small table and picked up some papers. "I registered him for puppy classes. I mean. I'll go with him if you want, but he's your dog. Oh, and I checked with the condo rules, he's okay. As long as he doesn't weigh more than fifty pounds when he's grown up."

The puppy scrambled up onto Jensen's lap and jumped up with his paws on Jensen's chest. He licked at Jensen's chin.

Jared shifted slightly, looking as though he didn't know whether to reach out and save Jensen or not.

"Breathe, Jared. Shit-" As soon as Jensen opened his mouth to speak, the puppy licked his lips. "Pfft." 

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Jared slipped a hand under Colt's belly and picked him up off Jensen. When he stood up Colt whined and tried to get escape.

Jensen had received a lot of gifts in his lifetime, but never anything before that was alive. He pushed up off the floor and stood, staring at Jared. "Give me my puppy back, Jared."

When Jared looked up, his eyes were wide. He held Colt out so Jensen could take him.

The small bundle of fur wriggled a little then settled against Jensen's chest. His tail thumped against Jensen's ribs.

"He likes you," Jared said softly.

"And, I like him." Jensen leaned closer to Jared and managed to nudge his way under Jared's arm. "Thank you."

"Yeah?" Jared's arm pulled Jensen closer to him. "You really like him?"

"I love him." The moment Jensen spoke he could feel Jared's shoulders relax.

"Thank God. I had visions of me and Colt staying in a motel tonight."

"Oh, you're exaggerating. You know you could always stay with Jeff," Jensen said as he slipped out from under his partner's arm. He headed out into the living room again and set Colt down.

For a few seconds, Colt just looked up at Jensen then he launched towards the tree, claws skittering on the floor. He crashed into the bottom of the trunk and the entire thing swayed precariously before settling.

Jensen laughed and sat back down on the couch.

Colt barked at the tree, crouched down with his butt in the air then growled.

Jared sat back down beside Jensen. "Did I mention, he's a little crazy?"

Picking up his eggnog, Jensen watched as Colt scampered over to the couch. He hopped around a few times as he tried to get on the couch. Finally, he gave up and dove back under the tree.

"I think we're going to have a _great_ Christmas, Jared." Jensen kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and took another sip of eggnog.

"I think so too."

Colt got tangled up in the tree lights, yipped at them then escaped and bolted down the hallway. He came rocketing back into the living room about ten seconds later with a sock in his mouth and Jensen busted out laughing.

It didn't take long for Jared to join him.

-=-=-=-

"You sure he's gonna be okay in that room?" Jensen glanced over at the closed bedroom door as he pulled his t-shirt off.

"He was out cold, Jensen. You wore him out. _And_ , I wrapped up a clock for him." Jared's skin looked like it was almost glowing, lit only by the Christmas lights in the window.

"You did what?" Jensen slipped his jeans and boxers off then crawled over to lay beside Jared in the middle of their bed. As usual, heat radiated from Jared, the man was better than an electric blanket.

"An old alarm clock I found. Wrapped it in a towel and it sounds like a heartbeat. Then if he wakes up he won't feel lonely."

Even Jensen had to admit that it made sense. It was kind of sweet that Jared had done it, too. "I still think he'd be fine in here. Even if you made him sleep in his kennel."

"So, I'm the bad puppy dad?" Jared laughed and rolled over, so he was covering Jensen with his body. His eyes were dark, glinting in the light.

"You were the bad _cop_ when we were partners so…" Jensen shrugged with a sly smirk on his face. Jared was far from the bad… anything. His heart was not only big but soft and he was a bit of a pushover – well – when it came to Jensen anyway.

"I _so_ was not the bad cop," Jared said as he shifted. His bare skin moved over Jensen's… slowly.

Licking his lips, Jensen closed his eyes for a few moments as the intensity of the moment burned through him. It had really been a long damn month and he was incredibly glad that he had a week of holidays to look forward to. "You gonna fuck me now?"

Jensen had thought about it all week and he loved the look the question provoked. The gaze on Jared's face darkened, a little bit of surprise lingering in his eyes. Jensen couldn't help the way his smirk became a grin. He knew exactly what it did to Jared when he spoke like that.

"I have something else in mind," Jared said.

Very slowly, almost _too_ slowly, Jared kissed, licked and sucked his way down Jensen's body. It was driving Jensen slightly mad. His skin came alive under his partner's mouth.

Each kiss was like a hot match against his flesh, each pinch of Jared's teeth sent a burst of pleasure skittering through him. It was addicting and distracting and by the time Jared's mouth latched onto Jensen's bare hip, they were both sweating.

"Jared, please do something," Jensen almost whined. He hated when Jared reduced him to begging. He hated it and he loved it. If it was any other month, Jensen could probably dredge up some patience, but he'd been thinking about sex for days… Sure, they'd gotten each other off, but Jensen just _wanted_ Jared. He wanted an entire night of grabbing at Jared's ass, pulling each other closer, coming so hard he couldn't see… he wanted all of it at once.

Then Jared's lips were gone, and Jensen let out a frustrated growl as he struggled up onto his elbows to look down. "Jared, c'mon I-"

The view shut Jensen's brain off. Jared was lying there between Jensen's legs. He was gazing up at Jensen, hair plastered to the sweat on his forehead. Those fucking eyes that busted Jared so often, were wide and dark, his lashes looking longer than ever in the dim light.

His lips glistened, moist and pink and Jensen had never seen anything more gorgeous.

"What?" Jared finally asked. He tilted his head slightly and tried to push the hair off his forehead.

"Sometimes, I forget how hot you are," Jensen said. Sue him, he had no filter when Jared was trying to kill him with sexual tension.

Looking typically shy, Jared looked down at Jensen's aching cock for a couple of seconds before dragging his tongue from balls to the head. "I never forget how hot _you_ are."

"Jesus," Jensen whispered. He fell back down onto the bed and panted while Jared slid back up his body.

Soon enough, those wet lips claimed Jensen's mouth. Heat swirled through Jensen's veins and settled in his gut. His eyes fluttered open briefly as Jared's tongue pushed past his lips.

The kiss deepened, and Jensen slid his hands down lover his partner's muscular back. The curves of his ass fit perfectly in Jensen's palms.

"Want you in me," Jared murmured into the next slightly off-center kiss.

Jensen's balls throbbed and his back arched up off the bed. His cock slid along the top of Jared's thigh and the friction made Jensen's head spin.

They rolled, bodies still pressed tight together. Jensen fell between Jared's legs and moaned when their cocks lined up perfectly.

It was Jensen's turn to tease for a while. When Jared arched his back, Jensen couldn't resist devouring the length of his partner's neck. He lapped at the stubbled skin, mouthed his way down until he could bite into Jared's collarbone.

Nails dug into Jensen's back and Jared wrapped a long arm around his waist. "God, I missed this," Jared said softly in between kisses.

He reached down and grabbed and a firm handful of Jensen's ass. "C'mon."

They'd been together long enough that Jared didn't need to say anything else.

Moving swiftly, Jensen fumbled in the nightstand drawer for lube. He scrambled back to Jared's side with slick fingers and maneuvered Jared onto his side.

He loved the way Jared's broad shoulders tapered down to his narrow waist and couldn't resist tracing the grove of his spine down to his tailbone. That firm ass pressed back into Jensen's touch, then was the perfect slide and pressure against Jensen's cock. 

Jensen marveled at the ripple of muscle in his partner's back. All that sweat-glistening skin twisting and contorting as Jared gasped for air, moaned quietly and shifted restlessly.

"Enough," Jensen growled when he realized how hypnotized he was. Really? How could he be expected to hold out when Jared looked like he did?

Pressing his lips to the back of Jared's ear, Jensen tasted smooth flesh as his slick finger pushed at Jared's hole. The length of Jared's body twitched, and Jensen kissed the nape of his neck.

He worked Jared open slowly; his lips tasting as much flesh as he could reach while his free hand tightened in Jared's hair. They pressed together and shifted apart, grabbed hold and let go. It was the kind of thing that made Jensen realize that the _too much_ he felt for Jared may well be terrifying, but it was also thrilling.

As Jensen moved his fingers deep inside his partner, he heard Jared's deep voice molded into desperate moans. They were quiet sounds, intoxicating, the kind of sounds that Jensen drank up as he mouthed the nape of Jared's neck. Sounds that only _he_ got to hear.

Waiting was no longer an option. Slicked up, impatient, Jensen pushed into Jared's body. The heat of it took his breath away.

He was mesmerized as Jared's fingers clenched into the folds of the cotton bedsheets. He grabbed Jared's slim waist, digging in as he bottomed out and gasped for air.

"God," Jared almost whispered. His back arched again then relaxed as he sucked in air. His hips rocked slowly as he adjusts to his partner's cock. When he reached back for Jensen', Jared's fingers dug into Jensen's thigh.

"Fuckin' missed you," Jensen said into Jared's ear. It didn't matter that they'd seen each other every day. It didn't matter that they fell asleep wrapped around each other every night. The stolen glances and kisses at the station weren't enough.

What Jensen needed was the feel of Jared's hard body next to his. He buried his nose in all that stupid hair and breathed in the familiar scent. He tasted the salt on Jared's shoulder, the sweet on his lips.

The moment he felt Jared relax, felt the beautiful surrender of his body. Jensen snapped his hips back then forward again.

The thrust of his cock punched a deep moan out of Jared. His back arched again, his hips grinding back for _more_. He threw his head back and Jensen hooked his free arm around that long neck. Tight enough. Tight _enough_ to say, you're mine, you belong here, never enough and the thousand other things that spun through his mind without ever making it past his lips.

Arms wrapped around Jared, Jensen let his hips rock steady and hard. His left hand moved down over the clenched and release of Jared’s abs to his thick cock. He grabbed hold and worked his hand up and down, loving the way Jared’s entire body shuddered against him.

His hips didn’t stop, he pounded forward as his heart raced and pleasure built low in him. It was a fast burn; the heat and want snowballed until Jensen could hardly suck in a breath without feeling as though he was going to fall apart. But it didn’t matter, he could feel the shudder and quake of Jared’s body as he tried to hold on… and failed.

When Jared came, his ass clenched tightly around Jensen’s aching shaft and sent a knife of pleasure slicing into him. There was no way for him to hold back. He snapped his hips forward with a growl, and as the first hot splash of Jared’s come landed on the back of his hand, Jensen felt the insane pressure then the impact of his own orgasm.

His body was flooded with heat, then slammed with wave after wave of pleasure so intense that he couldn’t draw in a breath. He writhed against Jared’s back, mouth pressed open and lax to Jared’s shoulder. He shuddered with each throb of his over sensitive cock, and lingered there, lost in the fuzzy, blur of contentment and release.

It was a while before either of them moved. First, Jensen’s fingers moved slowly, rubbing gently in the come that had splashed across Jared’s abs.

When Jared stirred, he took a deep breath and rolled so he was facing Jensen. His huge hands found their way to either side of Jensen’s head and he pulled them close together. 

“I love you,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s bitten lips.

Nodding, Jensen leaned in and rubbed their mouths together lazily.

After another deep breath, Jared rolled onto his back and stretched his arms high above his head. “I needed that.”

“I needed you,” Jensen said gruffly. He pushed up slowly, sitting still as the room settled around him.

“Where you goin’?” Jared tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

“Bathroom.”

Jensen stood on shaky legs and headed over to the bathroom. He didn’t bother turning the light on; he knew where the towels were and he didn’t want to be blinded. He wiped himself down then headed back out into the bedroom and tossed the towel to Jared. 

“I need a drink.”

Jared made a sound that sounded like an acknowledgment. Jensen smiled.

-=-=-=-

When Jensen got back to the bedroom, he was pretty sure that Jared was already asleep. The fucker usually passed out right after sex.

Sure-footed and quiet, Jensen padded back over to the bed and sat down carefully. He smiled as the little bundle of fur in his arms stretched.

“You get water?” Jared mumbled.

“Um, no. I forgot.” Jensen lay down on his side, facing away from Jared with Colt nestled up against his chest.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Smirking, Jensen leaned down and kissed the top of his puppy’s head. Colt blinked up at him bleary-eyed and lapped at Jensen’s cheek.

“What is _that_?” The bed moved as Jared rolled over and peered over Jensen’s shoulder. “Jensen, that’s Colt.”

“Yeah, he was lonely,” Jensen lied. He pulled Colt closer and the puppy curled up once more, tucking his nose under his paw.

“He’s in the bed, Jensen.” 

Jensen didn't’ have to look up to know there was a smile on Jared’s face. 

“Like I said, he was lonely. I thought it would be okay for tonight.” Jensen finally rolled onto his back and Colt squirmed a little, turned around slightly then settled on Jensen’s chest.

Jared lay down at Jensen’s side and slid his arm over his waist. “You’re gonna regret this when he’s grown up.”

“Just tonight,” Jensen lied. There was still a smile on his face. He knew damned well that Jared wouldn’t insist on Colt going back into the other room.

Chuckling quietly, Jared curled his hand back to scratch behind Colt’s ear. The puppy smacked his lips happily and rolled over onto his back.

“Merry Christmas, Jared.”

Jared didn’t say anything. He just leaned up and kissed the corner of Jensen’s mouth then nestled back against his side.


End file.
